Acrylamides have been classified as a potential carcinogen and neurotoxin that has been recently discovered to exist in varying levels in processed foods, such as fried, baked and cooked foods that are made from grain and vegetable based products such as potatoes. It has been proposed that acrylamide is formed as a result of the Maillard reaction between amino acids and reducing sugars. Asparagine, a major amino acid found in cereals (grains) and potatoes is thought to be the significant player in acrylamide production.
The Maillard reaction is responsible for producing much of the color and flavor in processed foods, such as those produced during the typical heating, cooking, frying, baking or roasting steps that accompany the production of breads, cereals, potato snacks, pastries, etc.
Asparagine has an amide group attached to a chain of two carbon atoms. The degradation of the amino acids in the presence of dicarbonyl products from the Mailard reaction causes the amino acid to become decarboxylated and deaminated to create an aldehyde. When glucose and asparagines are reacted at elevated temperatures, particularly those above 100° C., more typically above 120° C. and usually above 185° C. significant levels of acrylamides may be produced.
The challenges that face food manufacturers with respect to the reduction of acrylamide levels in food products is especially keen in connection with recent studies that point to possible detrimental health affects associated with the presence of elevated acrylamide levels. As such, manufacturers need to look for new ways to reduce acrylamide levels in food products without adversely affecting the form, function and performance of food products while simultaneously avoiding increasing cost associated with adding other ingredients to such food products.